


在夕阳降落的地方

by karamelxucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, 臆想产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelxucker/pseuds/karamelxucker
Summary: 詹姆·波特向他张开双臂，像只展翅欲飞的大鸟，夕阳沉落在他身后，他说，我们永不老去。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	在夕阳降落的地方

尖叫棚屋。

这是个从开头就引索向肮脏记忆的词。

“停下，波特。”

斯内普喘着气，企图维持平静，但颠簸中，呼吸逐渐撕扯成不稳定的急促。他缓慢收紧扼住波特咽喉的手，压在皮肤上，神锋无影咒下尚未愈合的疤痕绽裂，一点儿血流了出来。

波特因一闪而过的疼痛发出蛇一样的轻微嘶鸣。

“请原谅我的理解力？你是指这一整个‘虽然我像瞪羚一样夹着你并且咬得很紧但我想我们最好还是纯洁无瑕地抱在一起’吗，如果是的话，抱歉容我拒绝？”

“你不能就这么白天揍我晚上上我。”斯内普从牙缝里说。

波特皱眉笑起来，眼镜后是朦胧的淡褐色，像苦咖啡。他停顿了会儿，手从斯内普的脚踝挪移到手腕，“你可以对我做同样的事，但你没有，你可以反击和杀死我，第一次和之后的所有，但你没有。”他说着，一根指头一根指头掰开喉咙上的手，眯眼，低头舔掉斯内普手指上的血，眼镜后是学生会主席无懈可击的微笑，“所以我想我们可以继续？”

斯内普不太记得这种畸形关系准确的形成时间，是一场魁地奇后的恶作剧，一次深夜走廊的对峙，又或者是一次天文台吊桥效应的后遗症。

斯内普更印象深刻的是他们的每一次争斗，在霍格沃兹的迷宫，他们追逐与厮杀。

一年级的詹姆斯·波特从拐角处蹦出，他挥杖弹开三个粪蛋，满天烟雾里，他瞥见隐形衣下飞扬的发;三年级的尖头叉子驾着光轮飞过落地窗，在他脸上投下鸟羽一样的阴影;再是五年级，月光从打人柳的缝隙下泻，他听见詹姆·波特的笑，他喘着气，像个坏掉的老风琴箱。

但最终，一切的一切都归于天文塔。

他们起了争执，又一次的。恶咒从他魔杖尖迸发，飞向詹姆·波特的胸膛，而波特露出恶作剧似的微笑。他鞠身，偏头，躲过那道绿光，右手横放胸前，左手背在身后，他抬眼，说着“你好，勇士，将赴死的人前来向你致意”，接着张开双臂，平举，后脚跟踩在石砖边缘。

詹姆·波特像只展翅欲飞的大鸟，夕阳沉落在他身后，他向后仰倒，一头扎进霍格沃兹的秋日。他说，我们永不老去。光在他浅棕色的眼眸中滚淌。

波特像只骄傲的凤凰，镀一层光，燃烧。

斯内普也受蛊惑般，前倾，迈步，伸手去够波特的衣领，却被波特拽扯着手腕，一齐倒向天文塔边缘。

他们坠落，失重，天旋地转。

风在耳旁嘶鸣，凌厉地刮割耳膜，五脏六腑都仿佛快要从喉咙里争先恐后地飞出来。在即将撞击地面的前一刻，斯内普嘶吼出漂浮咒，将他们弹向半空，同时波特一手握着召唤来的光轮扫帚，另一只手紧紧钳住斯内普的腕，万籁俱寂，斯内普的耳朵里充斥着震如雷鸣的心跳声。

“你这个疯子。”

波特爆发出一阵大笑。

“你看，我会飞。”

他们掠过猫头鹰塔，无数禽鸟受惊着尖啸，翻飞，羽毛像暴雪一样席卷他们，他们穿梭过羽毛，像白鲸穿梭过裹成球状的鱼群。斯内普张开手，一根金黄色的羽毛触碰了下指尖，接着从人间千尺之上降落。他仰头去看波特，波特逆着光，直视太阳。

“我想我们该接个吻或者什么的。”波特回过头对他说。

一个彻头彻尾的疯子。

一次又一次的，他们在众人面前肆意释放恶毒与幼稚，一齐关禁闭时却用牙齿和手指争夺主动权，接吻，上床，做一切情人该做的事。

但这不是爱情。

这不是那种一方会以“我也是”回应另一方爱意的愚蠢游戏。操控他们纵欲的可以是夏日的燥热、火焰威士忌或者一小截裸露的脚踝，除爱情外的其他魔鬼，但绝不会是爱情本身。

这一点从尖叫棚屋开始便昭然若揭。

月光下詹姆·波特拿掌跟向后捋头发，漫不经心。一刻钟之前，他刚握紧斯内普的手在狭窄走廊狂奔，身后是莱姆斯·卢平的咆哮，几乎掀翻整个尖叫棚屋。

但此刻他们全好无缺，斯内普半靠着树，震惊和心有余悸交错，詹姆·波特拿衣角擦拭眼镜，他举起镜脚，对月光照了下，又戴上，他朝斯内普蠕动嘴唇。

“蠢货。”

“西里斯说什么你都信吗？”

冰冷的愤怒淹没斯内普。他扑过去，揪扯波特的衣领，魔杖架在脖下，像匕首，一打恶咒噙在舌尖呼之欲出，他和他对视，锋芒毕露。但接着斯内普注到了什么，波特的瞳孔放大，黑色全部吞噬掉了浅棕，只剩下边缘细小的一轮。

他在恐惧。

而他的手藏在身后，依旧抑制不住地轻微颤抖。

“那你又在恐惧什么呢，”斯内普的口吻变得挑衅而嘲讽，“怕我去向邓布利多告发，葬送掉你们这个可爱又寒酸的狼人后援团？”

“你真的觉得校长会对这种事一无所知？”波特打断他，避开目光。沉默笼罩他们，漫长得像一个世纪。斯内普的表情变成了空白，他垂下魔杖，愤恨在黑色眼眸中燃烧。他想一拳打烂波特的笑脸，但挥出去的手砸在了波特掌心。

波特轻轻推开他，居高临下。

“别自作多情，鼻涕虫，也别这么天真。”

斯内普闭眼又睁开。

他向来对特里劳妮那些神经兮兮的预言和说辞嗤之以鼻，她焚烧月桂叶，说人死前的回想倒放其实是在从过往寻找活下去的方法。

看来不怎么成功。他想。

尖叫棚屋、绿眼睛和蛇咬都消失了。他伫立着，抚摸脖颈，没有任何该死的潺潺流血的洞。面前是望不见尽头的林立石柱。雪从银盾似的天空降落，纷纷扬扬，有的消融在他发际。

这不像天堂或者地狱的任何一方，或者任何神话中逝者的安息之地。

他左右打量，在很远的地方闪着黯淡的光，他朝那儿行进，缓慢且无意识，石子在脚下吱呀作响，每经过一座石柱就变得寒冷一分，像深入冰块。冻雾中，他偶尔瞥见那上面模糊不清的字迹。

『凯瑞迪·布巴吉』

他顿了顿。被纳吉尼享用的麻瓜女教授涌入脑海，他在一瞬间意识到这些是逝者的刻柱，异乡人的墓碑。

『乔治·韦斯莱的耳朵』挨着『弗雷德·韦斯莱』，接下来是『阿不思·邓布利多』和『欧比亚·斯内普』。

他在及膝的雪中行走，最后闪过的名字是『莉莉·伊万斯』。虽然他从未亲眼见过她在高锥克山谷的墓碑，十七年，仅是踏进教堂的负罪感就已让他不堪重负。

他的目光向前掷去，抵达了目的地。一小束阳光凿破云层，照在乳白石柱和空灵柩上，像等待一位亡灵栖息。他走了过去。

“——又或许我们可以随便转转。”一个声音在身后响起，斯内普僵住了，愤怒和难以置信。詹姆·波特绕到他面前，半靠着折断的石柱。圆框眼镜，乱发，炫耀似的明亮微笑，他一点儿也不像去世十七年的样子。

斯内普脱口而出了去死。为什么就不能让他安静地、毫无挂念地、全然厌恶着这个世界死去，作为苟活十七年的叛徒和心死之人。

——接着他想起他已经死了，和莉莉一起。死在1981年10月31日的高锥克山谷。

时间停滞在那天，魔法界为伏地魔王的垮台奔走欢呼，于斯内普而言却是断掉的裂痕，从那之后所有的岁月都是借来与偿还。

“这也太寒酸了，不是吗。”波特又说，手指划过半空，像划开一道水痕，冻雾、空灵柩和望不到尽头的石柱模糊了，融在水中的墨一样，逐渐混淆成灰调，它们又变得遥远而不可企及了。

“你毁掉了我的安息。”斯内普思索片刻，说。

“一直如此。”波特点点头。

阳光投下若隐若现的银线，他们踩着它，从石林中穿梭，寂静，锈迹斑斑的镂空栅栏颓圮在地。上面镶嵌的铁字也快脱落了。隐隐约约，波特旷野*（potter's field）看起来有点像土罐飞翔（pot's fly）。

旷野之外是悬崖。像一座空中岛屿，他们抵达了边境，碎石从脚旁窸窣坠落，跌入烧红的云层。

“你会吗。”詹姆·波特双手插在兜里，站在悬崖边上，他抬头看斯内普，眼镜后是一双明亮的浅棕色眼眸。

他半侧过身，夕阳厚重地铺卷而下，他朝斯内普伸手，掌心向上，一个邀请的姿态，手指上的纹路和旧茧从来没有那么清晰分明。

“你会相信我吗？”他轻轻地问，有种荒谬的真诚，又带些许斯内普所熟悉的玩笑。

“一点儿也不。”斯内普回答得飞快，他卷起上唇，露出惯有的轻蔑的笑。但这次是他握紧了波特的手。掌纹与掌纹交错、覆盖。他们变小了，变成互相仇视与纠缠的十六岁模样。

他是温暖的。斯内普想。离教堂墓地的雪有一千个太阳那么遥远。

波特笑了笑，拉着他从悬崖边缘一跃而下，从人间千尺之上。

风呼啸着，像急切的情人撕扯衣物，夕阳在一瞬间勾勒出彼此相拥的轮廓。

他们坠落。(They fall.）

全文完。

*指圣经中埋葬外乡人的“波特旷野(potter's field)”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于肖申克的救赎
> 
> 『有一种鸟儿是永远也关不住的，因为它的每一片羽毛上都沾染着自由的光辉。』


End file.
